memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Christian Slater
[[Datei:ExcelsiorKommunikationsoffizier.jpg|thumb|Christian Slater als Kommunikationsoffizier der Excelsior.]] ist ein US-amerikanischer Produzent, Regisseur, Sänger und Schauspieler. Mitte der 1980er-Jahre begann seine Schauspielkarriere, als er kleinere Nebenrollen in verschiedenen amerikanischen TV-Serien übernahm. Seinen ersten internationalen Erfolg feierte er als Adson von Melk an der Seite von Sean Connery in Der Name der Rose. Er galt als hoffnungsvolles Talent, konnte jedoch aufgrund verschiedenster Drogen-, Alkohol- und Gewalteskapaden nie in die Riege der Hollywoodsuperstars aufsteigen. Er selbst bezeichnete sich von je her als großen Star Trek-Fan, und so gelang es ihm, 1991 eine Nebenrolle in zu ergattern, nämlich die eines Kommunikationsoffiziers an Bord der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]]. Dies hing wohl auch damit zusammen, dass seine Mutter Mary Jo Slater für das Casting des Films verantwortlich war. Den für seinen Auftritt erhaltenen Gehaltsscheck löste er nie ein, sondern hängte ihn gerahmt über sein Bett. In einem Interview, auf seine dünnen Augenbrauen hin befragt, scherzte er, er habe sich als Kind zu Halloween als Spock verkleiden wollen. Die Brauen seien nach dem Rasieren jedoch nicht wieder ordentlich nachgewachsen. Seit dieser Zeit wird diese Geschichte als wahr kolportiert. Filmografie (Auszug) Darsteller TV-Serien: Haupt- und wiederkehrende Nebenrollen * My Own Worst Enemy (2008, als Henry Spivey/Edward Albright, u.a. mit Mädchen Amick, Alfre Woodard, James Cromwell, Louis Giambalvo, Jamie McShane, Michelle Krusiec, Tim Kelleher, Pasha Lychnikoff, Mike Gomez, Fernando Chien, John Prosky, Josh Cruze, Juan Garcia, Jimmy Ortega und Arne Starr) * The Forgotten - Die Wahrheit stirbt nie (2009-2010, als Alex Donovan, u.a. mit Geoff Meed und Colby French) TV-Serien: Gastauftritte * Der Equalizer (1986, u.a. mit Mark Margolis) * L.A. Law – Staranwälte, Tricks, Prozesse (1988, u.a.mit Corbin Bernsen, George Coe, Earl Boen und Ray Wise) * The West Wing – Im Zentrum der Macht (2002, u.a. mit Kris Iyer, Ron Ostrow, Timothy Davis-Reed, Gina Hecht, Thomas Kopache, Symba Smith und Vyto Ruginis) * Alias – Die Agentin (2003, u.a. mit Terry O'Quinn, L.L. Ginter, Tracy Middendorf und Greg Grunberg) Filme * Der Name der Rose (1986) * Heathers (1988) * Moon Trek (1989) * Blaze of Glory – Flammender Ruhm (1990) * Hart auf Sendung (1990, u.a. mit Robert Schenkkan, Alexander Enberg,Gregg Daniel, Clayton Landey, John Kenton Shull, Ed Trotta, Stunts u.a. Michael Cassidy, BJ Davis, Gary Dionne, Dennis Madalone, Eddie Matthews, John Robotham, Jerry Spicer, George P. Wilburg, Künstlerische Abteilung u.a. Tony Sears, Ton u.a. Tom Caton, Spezialeffekte u.a. Thomas L. Bellissimo, Kamera u.a. Jeff Durling, Kenneth Estes und Setmediziner Bundy Chanock) * Robin Hood: König der Diebe (1991) * Das teuflische Imperium (1991, u.a. mit F. Murray Abraham, Seymour Cassel, Jennifer Gatti, Frank Collison, Titus Welliver, Willie Garson und Nick Dimitri. Stunts: u.a. David LeBell) * Kuffs – Ein Kerl zum Schießen (1992, u.a. mit Leon Rippy und Ashley Judd) * Real Love (1993, u.a. mit Willie Garson) * True Romance (1993) * Interview mit einem Vampir (1994) * Murder in the First – Lebenslang Alcatraz (1995) * Operation – Broken Arrow (1996) * Austin Powers – Das Schärfste, was Ihre Majestät zu bieten hat (1997, u.a. mit Charles Napier, Clint Howard, Brian George, Robin Gammell und Patricia Tallman) * Hard Rain (1998) * Very Bad Things (1998) * Crime is King (2001, u.a. mit Morgan H. Margolis. Stunts: u.a. Troy Brenna) * Mindhunters (2004) * Alone in The Dark (2005) * Bobby (2006) * Slipstream (2007, u.a. mit Fionnula Flanagan, William Lucking, Scott L. Treger und Bill Blair) Externe Links * christianslater.com - Offizielle Webseite * * en:Christian Slater es:Christian Slater Slater, Christian